


alter boy & servant boy

by anomalousGreenhorn



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, i am WEAK and VULNERABLE to these characters and soman has me wrapped around his little finger, prolly sometime mid-qfg, reupload if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/anomalousGreenhorn
Summary: You don'tneedit, but you definitely want it, and you suppose that's all that really matters.





	alter boy & servant boy

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the short ass fics. ill repost the horavan ones eventually bc ive been having some [Feelings](https://ofthickettumble.tumblr.com/), ngl.

They’re in the ship’s quarters and they’re by themselves. Willam doesn’t know where the crew is and he doesn’t care. They’re staring at each other without any real emotion resting upon their faces. It’s dark and ominous and he swears something’s going to jump out of the shadows and devour them at any moment. Bogden’s still staring at him.

Then he isn’t. Then they aren’t staring at each other. Instead, they’re kissing. It’s a sloppy, inexperienced kiss, and he’s sure they draw it out far too long, but it still feels right. Or, it doesn’t feel wrong, at least.

In the moment, Willam feels like _he’s_ the star of the story and _he_ gets the happily ever after and _he_ gets to take his true love home and live a long life and die surrounded by the most important people in his life. He’s not the alter boy anymore, because dumb alter boys don’t get happiness or kisses ever, and that’s simply a fact.

The kiss ends and it hits Willam that he’s bending his knees in order to reach Bogden’s height and _oh, that isn’t very romantic_.

Neither of them say anything because what the hell are they supposed to say? They kissed. Okay. It was his (and probably Bogden’s, too) first kiss. Was it a good kiss? Sure. Willam doesn’t know what a kiss is supposed to feel like, and he certainly doesn’t know the difference between a good kiss and a bad kiss. But he enjoyed it, so maybe they’re doing something right.

Bogden’s still staring at him. But now he’s smiling. His stupid, almost-sly-but-not-quite-there smile. Oh. Willam realizes he’s smiling as well. Perhaps he was the one to start the whole smiling ordeal.

He wonders if the Storian is writing this down. Will thousands —maybe even millions — of people one day read about their kiss? And how would the Storian have written it down? Was it from Willam’s perspective; Bogden’s? Was it told like a classic fairytale, from no perspective at all? Did the pen write the kiss as romantic and swoon-worthy and just like when a princess kisses her prince back to life? Will they one day be as famous a Agatha of Woods Beyond and Tedros of Camelot because of it? Will Reader children cling onto their books and think to themselves, _I want that to be me one day_? Or will they always just be the alter boy and the failure?

Oh. Willam suddenly forgets that train of thought because Bogden’s kissing him again.


End file.
